


Until That Day Comes Along

by chogyulnotdead



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Moving On, Moving Out, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogyulnotdead/pseuds/chogyulnotdead
Summary: Yohan and Seungwoo meet again years after they break up
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Until That Day Comes Along

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Yohanie"

"It's okay hyung, things change, feelings change, it's nobody's fault" Yohan replied, trying his hardest to smile as he watched Seungwoo pack his bags and leave

________

They met in college, Seungwoo falling in love at first sight. He pursued Yohan religiously, giving his time, attention, and care until Yohan caved in and fell for him too.

Everything felt like bliss, happiness filled their days.

They became each other's home

So when did it all start to change? Did it happen gradually over the years, slowly over every unanswered texts and cancelled dates.

Did one moment change everything, like when Seungwoo went home drunk on their 5th anniversary, or when Yohan forgot Seungwoo's 26th birthday?

Yohan didn't know. All he knows is that Seungwoo is gone. He has been gone long before he left. Yohan knew that things have been different for a while now.

His 'I love you's and 'I miss you's only answered by 'Me too', his once passionate goodbye kisses now merely pecks, their nightly cuddles now replaced by sleeping on their sides of the bed.

Yohan knew. And yet what could he have done? He can be patient, understanding, he can pour all his love for Seungwo but he can't stop him from falling out of love, not when he already did.

So Yohan just waited. He waited and waited, maybe one day all the love he gave will make Seungwoo love him again.

But it doesn't work that way, giving without getting anything in return consumes you. Yohan waited and gave, but eventually he ran out of love to give

So he set him free. The man he loved all his life. He didn't want to trap Seungwoo in a relationship that's bound to end.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Yohanie"

"It's okay hyung, things change, feelings change, it's nobody's fault" Yohan replied, trying his hardest to smile as he watched Seungwoo pack his bags and leave

Not everyone we meet are meant to stay. Some people come into our lives only to leave later on, taking a part of us with them. But that's okay too.

Because love isn't about endings, it's about the memories you make along the way, the stories you make together, it's about the person you become because you have loved.

________

It was years later when Yohan saw him again.

He was sipping a cup of mocha latte in his favorite cafe when he saw a familiar figure approaching him.

He smiled before he even heard him speak

"Seungwoo hyung!" He exclaimed

"Yohanie, I didn't expect to run into you here"

"I literally come here every weekend hyung"

"Really? I usually come during weekdays. Why didn't we bump into each other sooner"

"Yeah" Yohan said softly, a tinge of sadness evident in his eyes

"How are you hyung? I heard you settled down and that you married happily"

"I'm happy Yohanie" Seungwoo smiled his signature smile, his eyes shaped into crescents as both sides of his lips turn upward.

God, Yohan missed this. Missed him. Missed them together.

But he wasn't allowed to anymore.

"Good for you hyung." Yohan said wistfully

"I hope you're happy too Yohanie, truly. You deserve it more than me."

"Thanks hyung. I am happy, at least I know I will be." Yohan said as he looked up and braved looking Seungwoo in the eyes

"I wish you all the best Yohan, maybe someday when we meet again, maybe by then you'd be okay too"

"Yeah hyung, sometime in the future maybe we can share our stories, our mistakes, our failures, and even our glories" Yohan looked away and smiled a bit sadly

"But until then, I'll keep on moving on"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was feeling so emo when I wrote this :(
> 
> Inspired by Kodaline's Moving On
> 
> This is for you, Leader-nim. I love you and i appreciate you. And though my One It heart isn't ready to let go of what once was, please know that I genuinely wish nothing but the best for you.


End file.
